1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various display devices applied to mobile information processing devices such as tablet personal computers (PCs) and laptop PCs have been developed, and methods for reducing the volume and weight of the display device as well as methods for improving the display quality of the display device are being studied. In particular, when the display device includes a backlight assembly, methods for reducing the volume and weight of the display device in relation to a structure of the backlight assembly are being studied.